hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 126
September 10th: Part 3 (9月10日(3), Kugatsu Tōka (3)) is the 126th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Right after Killua passes the selection test, he walks through an area where 7 applicants who have passed before him. After Killua takes a seat, loud impact noise is heard that gets the attention of him and moments later Gon is seen joining in the room with all of the other passing applicants and then walks towards Killua. Gon tells Killua about the huge sound he made was due to him punching a wall. It's shown that a huge part of the wall is cracked and made Tsezguerra realize the terrifying potential of the two. While Gon is messing with Killua about keeping his special technique a secret, Tsezguerra appears and congratulates the 21 applicants who passed the selection test. Further details are revealed by Tsezguerra to which whoever manages to complete the game, will be rewarded by Battera of an amount of 50 billion, he also asks the players to read the contracts and tells them the time and place they will meet. Afterward, Gon and Killua celebrate with Leorio as Gon asks Leorio to read the contents of the contracts. Be prepared for injuries, any items obtains from the game will be in Battera's hand and the 50 billion reward are the main points of the contract as stated by Leorio upon reading the contract. As the two sign the contracts they bid their farewell to Leorio and wish him luck on his studies on becoming a doctor. Killua is curious about the items that can be taken from the game to reality to which Battera wants so badly as stated in the contract. As the two make their way to an old castle, the new players were guided to a room full of JoyStation Consoles. Tsezguerra explains to them about how the game works, all of the players will enter the game from a different console and. The game itself will start at the same starting point and will only play in one place, he also gives them each a memory card, once they insert the card the game will start but on one catch the players need to enter in order since at the start the rules of the game will be explained and only one person at a time may be at that stage. So the order of entrance is decided by jankenpon and Gon is the first player to enter while Killua is at 17. Before entering Gon thinks about his dad and the game he created, even though he doesn't know what lies ahead it is a message that Ging left to him. He then decides to use the memory card and the ring that his father gave him. Gon and Killua then decide to meet at the starting point of the game. An aura surrounds Gon and momentarily he disappears and enters the game, Tsezguerra states that once a certain message is shown on the screen the next player will be available. Gon is about to enter the game his father created. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_126 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 13 Category:Greed Island arc